<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hex Maniac's Trainer Training Pants by emissaryofrainbows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775828">The Hex Maniac's Trainer Training Pants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows'>emissaryofrainbows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Diaper TF, Diapers, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Gen, Gross, Other, Panty TF, Scat, Scent Kink, Scents &amp; Smells, Soiling, Sweat, Transformation, Weird, Weirdness, diaper messing, musk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pokemon Trainer Hilda runs afoul of a Hex Maniac, who turns her into a pair of panties to wear on her musky, unwashed ass. Worse still, she transforms her into a diaper, and then puts her padding to use by filling it! Hilda feels like the unluckiest trainer in Unova, but the question remains: just how many victims has this Hex turned into padding? Maybe Hilda will find out after a one-way trip to her diaper pail!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hex Maniac's Trainer Training Pants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Hilda had known about her reputation, she would have never even considered accepting the Hex Maniac’s offer to battle. As she would soon find out, the Hex’s Pokemon weren’t the only ones with ghostly powers, and their trainer used them for things far more filthy than simply stealing souls!</p><p>Hilda actually seemed to be winning at first. Her Charizard made short work of her opponent’s Sableye, causing it to faint with a brute force pair of flamethrowers, one after the other. The Hex would’ve enacted her magic on the other trainer regardless of whether she was winning or losing, but she felt it was best to make her move while her foe was riding high from her victory. Instead of sending out her next Pokemon, she sent a wave of ghostly purple energy towards Hilda, which began to encircle her body, holding her in place like the iron bars of a cage.</p><p>“W-what’s happening?” the other trainer cried. Unfortunately, merely restraining her wasn’t the Hex’s ultimate goal, and was merely the first stage of the Hex Maniac’s depraved plan. The ghostly energy continued to accumulate around Hilda, eventually seeping into her body and causing it to change.</p><p>Even in the moment, Hilda had no idea what form she would taken. Even a few seconds after her transformation was complete, she still had no idea what had happened, until the Hex Maniac bent over, picked her up at either end, and stretched her out between her hands.</p><p>“Ah, what a lovely pair of panties!” The Hex Maniac said. The excitement in her shaky voice made Elizabeth all the more terrified of what she had in store.</p><p>“I just can’t wait to try you on!” The Hex Maniac quickly hiked up her shirt, exposing her bare bottom and her pussy atop which was a humble tuft of purple fuzz.</p><p>The Hex Maniac’s ass was fat, fatty, visibly unwashed and drenched with sweat. Hilda screamed, but there wasn’t much she could do as a pair of panties, albeit one that unfortunately still had her senses, particularly her sense of smell intact.</p><p>A hellish odor emanated from the ghostly trainer’s ass, and the smell only intensified the closer Hilda was brought to it, until finally, she was pulled around the Hex’s waist and stretched over her ass like a pair of panties should be.</p><p>Hilda was treated to an unrestrained noseful of the Hex Maniac’s unwashed ass musk. There wasn’t anything she could do to escape or mitigate the smell. A pair of panties couldn’t move, and despite the fact that she could smell, she couldn’t hold her breath either. She could do nothing but endure, as the Hex Maniac lowered her dress over her, leaving Hilda in dank, smelly darkness.</p><p>“You fit so well!” The Hex Maniac said cheerily, giving her freshly panty-clad ass, and by extension Hilda’s face a nice firm smack. “But you’re still not as cozy as my old panties. I think I’ll have to break you in a bit first!”</p><p>Hilda was terrified to find out what that meant. The Hex’s sweat seeped into the fabric that Hilda was now made of, drenching her in hot, intolerable musk.</p><p>Unfortunately Hilda was about to find out exactly what “breaking her in” meant.</p><p>The Hex Maniac let out a fart into her new undergarments, which was just as wet, juicy, and boisterous as her filthy unwashed ass would suggest.</p><p>“Eeeeeew! Please, let me go! I’m sorry for knocking out your Pokemon! I’ll do anything if you just let me go!”</p><p>Hilda’s cries were ignored. The Hex’s response only came in the form of a lewd sigh of relief, and a second fart just as foul as the first.</p><p>“Hehehehehe, I sure am gassy today,” The Hex Maniac said, resting her hand against her active stomach, which was already brewing another fart to torment Hilda with. “Must’ve been something I ate, heehee!”</p><p>“Please, stop! I can’t take anymore!” Hilda pleaded. Unfortunately for her, the Hex was relentless. She no longer spoke to her transformed captive, simply treating her as though she were an ordinary pair of panties as she went about her day, more sweat accumulating around her ass under the hot summer sun, and casually letting out more wet, stinky farts into her helpless human underwear.</p><p>It got to the point where Hilda couldn’t take it anymore, suffocating on the Hex Maniac’s putrid gas and ass stink. Little did she know that this was just the beginning, and that things were going to get a whole lot worse. The Hex Maniac’s stomach emitted a gurgle, but unlike the ones that preceded her farts, this one was deeper, bassier.</p><p>“Looks like nature’s calling, teehee!” The Hex Maniac cackled. “But it doesn’t look like there’s a bathroom anywhere around here...hmmm...”</p><p>“Please, you can’t-”</p><p>But Hilda’s protests were ignored, as the Hex Maniac bombarded the human-turned-panties with another wave of ghostly magic. Hilda retained her same basic shape, but she became thicker, poofier...crinklier.</p><p>The Hex Maniac had turned her from a pair of panties to a thick, puffy diaper, and judging by the noises that her stomach was making and the flexing of her dank, sweaty asshole, she was about to put her new diaper to use.</p><p>“Noooooooo!” Hilda cried, as the Hex casually and shamelessly squeezed out a lumpy brown load into the seat of her sentient padding. Her new diaper sagged and crinkled under the added weight, and the printed face of Hilda that adorned the seat of her padding was tinted brown as it bulged.</p><p>It was all awful-from the feel to the smell of the sound, everything about being pumped full of the Hex’s smelly logs and used like a diaper was horrible for Hilda, but the Hex had already shown that she didn’t care about the other trainer’s well being one bit! She continued to squeeze a seemingly endless supply of fat, weighty turds from her puckered hole, until finally she was done.</p><p>The combined weight of the Hex’s mess made Hilda feel like a Snorlax was sitting on her chest, combined with the incomparable reek of the Hex’s girlshit! She had been thoroughly used, and was sagging just below the Maniac’s knee. There wasn’t a single part of her cushy, once-white padding that hadn’t been stained a muddy brown.</p><p>The ghoulish trainer continued to make her way home, even with tends of pounds of mess in her sentient sagging diaper.</p><p>“Teehee, I’m surprised by how much you could hold! You made a really nice diaper, it’s a shame I’m gonna have to throw you away with the others.”</p><p>“Wait! Throw away? Others? What are you talking-”</p><p>Now in the privacy of her own haunted home, the Hex Maniac casually took her Hilda-diaper off, making sure not to spill any of the massive amounts of mess inside. She brought her to the diaper pail in the corner of the room, which seemed to be absolutely overflowing. It wasn’t until the Hex Maniac tossed Hilda inside with her other thoroughly used diapers that Hilda realized that she wasn’t alone. All of the other discarded padding also had the faces of trainers adorning their backsides. Some she even recognized as well-known trainers or gym leaders! Just how many victims had she had?</p><p>After wiping herself off, although not too thoroughly, the Hex Maniac walked over her house, in search of another victim to adorn her now-bare backside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>